bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Thief God Zelnite
Thief God Zelnite Skill Master Thief's Secret (Huge boost to BC, HC, Zel, Karma and Item drop rate) Burst Cosmo Grip (14 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & increases allies' BB gauge; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 14 BC) Brave Burst Zelnite's Warning (17 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies, slightly increases allies' BB gauge & boost to BC, HC, and Items drop rate; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 17 BC) About Scoring System From now on, I am going to implement a type of scoring system for the units that I analyze. Each category will be out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. I am aware that there are other people doing unit reviews and I see that they have different opinions on them, especially Ushi who has a ton of reviews on the latest units. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary "Do a Unit Spotlight on yourself!" - An Anonymous Summoner "You should do a spotlight on Zelnite. He's you, am I right?" - A real-life friend "Hey Linathan! Requesting Zelnite for your spotlight reviews." - Melodine "Why do you keep using Zelnite as your leader?" - Cpanda27 (ingame and reallife friend) "Zelnite has to be quick to steal some ZEL!" - An Anonymous Summoner "Who's that green assassin-like thingy?" - A real-life friend who doesn't even play Brave Frontier Probably my most requested unit! Here's Lin--I mean... Zelnite! The Chivalrous Thief Zelnite makes an appearance in various Spheres such as Thief Gloves and Thief Bracer. His name was hidden and it was uncertain whether or not Zelnite would become a unit. However... all of that changed... On September 26, 2014, Zelnite was finally released as a unit in Brave Frontier Global. He might look like some ordinary unit that you see everyday, right? NO. He was a Rare Summon unit, and he still is one. He was loved by many, and he is still loved. Everyone wanted him, and everyone still wants him... and that is why every Player's Choice Rate Up event includes Zelnite since his release. Zelnite is the legendary thief as we all know it. He is currently my personal favorite unit. He is on my profile picture. He is currently my Leader as of this writing. He is used by many players on my Friends list. He is... EVERYWHERE. At the end of everyday, I always wonder if my adventures with Zelnite will make it into one of the chapters of "The Adventures of the Chivalrous Thief Zelnite!" Maybe a Spotlight of him will make a good epilogue of a very nice and touching story. Shall we start reading this chapter? Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Zelnite is a universal drop rate Leader. This proves him to be very useful as a Leader anywhere. His Leader Skill increases the drop rate of crystals, currency, and items. This does not increase fill rate. The 18% boost to HC and BC drop rate is very nice. This drop rate makes him viable as a pseudohealer. Even when against a single enemy, you are able to produce enough HC to restore a big portion of your units' HP. The BC drop rate is relatively high too and is currently the best drop rate Leader Skill in the Japan version (?) and the third highest drop rate Leader Skill in the Global version, only to be beaten by Nick (24%) and Rin (25%). With a single Zelnite lead, your total drop rate becomes 53% as the base drop rate is 35% plus Zelnite's Leader Skill. Zelnite also holds the title as the best universal farming lead in the game. There's also Nick, but he increases only item drop rate, which is 5%, topping Zelnite's 3%. Zelnite can be used when farming specific item materials and Zel/Karma farming. This is very useful if you plan on hoarding even the new Global Exclusive dungeons like Prosperity Brawl, Easter Madness, etc. If you are preparing for the Achievement System coming out in the next update (according to Gumi's March 25 livestream), you can hoard tons of Zel and Karma and spend them on Achievement Points. For those who don't upgrade Item capacity, Zelnite will flood your inventory with a bunch of items. Good thing we have Multi Sell in Global, right? Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Zelnite's BB utilizes a 240% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% damage modifier. Damage output will be low due to Zelnite's low Atk and damage modifier. Very nice. This AoE BB adds 8 BC to all other units' BB gauges. This is good alternative to his SBB if you are in dying need of your units' BB/SBB. Many squads can lack a little bit of BC before filling their gauges, but Zelnite fixes that problem. Zelnite's "increase to BB gauge" applies a few frames after use. This could be good or bad depending on your situation. In terms of Spark timing, you can use Zelnite first and then quickly activate another unit's BB before Zelnite's effect occurs. However, if you're not quick enough, units won't be able to take advantage of this. With the few frames of delay, this could impose an issue on units that need BC to fill their BB. Zelnite moves fast and makes his first attack as soon as you activate his BB. Sparking may be difficult for the units that are in need of BC. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Zelnite's SBB utilizes a 400% damage modifier, which is much lower than the average 500%. Damage output will be low due to Zelnite's low Atk and damage modifier. You can't deny that Zelnite is the legendary thief. You know why? That's because Zelnite boosts HC and BC drop rate by 15%. However, this is certainly not the best, but it certainly helps contribute to BC generation. With this, your total BC drop rate would be 50%. If Zelnite were to be the Leader, your total BC drop rate would be 74%. Not bad, huh? The HC buff is also very good too. This means that you would be producing even more HC to heal your units. This also makes Zelnite a very good subunit as your team would not need a healer since you would be relying on the huge amount of HC produced thanks to Zelnite's SBB. It is also important to note that all of the buffs that Zelnite provides are applied at the same time as he increases units' BB gauges. Please read the last paragraph of the Brave Burst section for more information regarding frame delays. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. 7* PLS Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. More drop rate buffs? Arena Score: 9/10 Zelnite has a 26 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is decent. Not bad, but not great either. Though, his damage is relatively low due to his low Atk. If you are lacking BC to fill your BB gauges ready on the 2nd turn, then Zelnite is here. With his BB/SBB, you can already fill all of your units' BB gauges given the right units. If you have the right sphere setups, you could potentially fill up everyone's SBB gauges. Stats Score: 7/10 Nice stats with nice imp boosts. His stats are pretty balanced and it helps his role as a BB generator. As always, Anima is the preferred typing if Zelnite wants to survive. As a BB generator, Zelnite will need all the HP he can get. Would I imp him? I've already got one maxed imped. In terms of typing, my type preference for Zelnite is... Anima > Lord > Breaker > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Ever complained about that little bit of BC you need to fill up that one unit or all of your units' BB gauges? It's everywhere, whether it'd be Trials, Raid, GGC, Frontier Hunter, or any mission. Zelnite is here to steal--I mean... help! His BB gauge increase is awesome as there will be many occasions in Raid where you are battling a boss with a single body part left and the one part that your squad lacks is that one BC. Zelnite can be extremely useful in those situations as he can save you a turn with his BB/SBB. He's also very useful for farming. Though, do note that item drop rates do not work in Raid. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Demon Striker *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Cosmic Dust *Occult Treasure & Ihsir's Guise *Occult Treasure & Sacred Crystal *Phantom Gizmo & Sacred Crystal *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Striker Conclusion Total Score: 7.7/10 I am proud to call this my favorite Unit Spotlight. It was definitely fun to be able to test him a bunch of times and I am proud to give him a such a high score. He has helped in many occasions and I'm sure Zelnite has helped you in many occasions as well. Ever wonder what would happen if Zelnite so decides to get a 7* form? Would you like to see Zelnite and his tales in some form of Grand Quest in the future? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think about me! Zelnite? Who? What? Do you enjoy his legendary tales? If you haven't read "The Adventures of the Chivalrous Thief Zelnite!", would you read it? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my Squad Spotlight featuring Zelnite and his family of Golden Gods! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Creator Maxwell *Cardes the Malevolent *Ice Legend Selena *Blind Justice Tesla Category:Blog posts